The present invention relates generally to spherical magnet structures and more particularly to such structures for use in synchrotron radiation sources.
Synchrotron radiation is generated by directing charged particles in a circular path. Magnet arrangements for generating synchrotron radiation are well known. However such arrangements include a plurality of separately mounted magnets and therefore, tend to be of cumbersome construction.